


Daughter of the Devil

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, THIS IS FROM AN RP DON'T JUDGE THE AU KINDA IDEK OKAY DON'T JUDGE BUT DO JUDGE HELP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is kinda an AU that's mostly from an RP that my friend Kylie and I do and yeah. Enjoy my shitty writing skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daughter of the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Please like ignore my total lack of author skills. GIVE ME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM.

 

Being the daughter of Satan isn't all that it is cracked up to be. There are constant demons coming after you to take you back to hell, Dark Angels threatening you, and the fact that your father is the supreme ruler of hell and wants nothing less than all of humanity dead. Not to mention the power that I have that resulted in my mother's death, but I'll tell you about that later.

Well first off, my name's Sierra Palmer, daughter of Lucifer and some unfortunate woman. I'm 24 years old, I have dark brown hair and steel grey eyes, and I used to live in LA, until I met Jason. Who's Jason? I'll tell you more about  _him_  later. You may ask, 'how did I find out I was the daughter of Satan?', well, I never really knew for sure but I always had a feeling. Weird stuff was always happening around me. And by weird i mean just plain freaky. There was the incident when I was in fourth grade, and I got so mad at my math teacher, the entire classroom got so hot, some of the kid got second and third degree burns, yet I was untouched. School blamed it on a electrical over heating. I knew better than that.

I had caused that. I was the reason those kids and the teacher was in the burn unit. After that incident, my mom decided to home school me. Which was all for the better, I guess. I was home schooled until I was sixteen, and that's when I truly found out I was the child of something evil. 

My mom was telling me to fix a sentence in English that I already had. For some reason I got so mad, everything exploded. Everything but me. The house was in a million flaming pieces, and so was my mother. I had a black force field surrounding me. Not even a hair on my head was singed. But my mother, my mother was dead and I had killed her. The fire department said it was a natural gas line that had exploded. They were amazed that I wasn't even minorly burnt. 

Social service workers came to get me at my friends house the next day, but I wasn't there. I had run away to live on the streets of LA. I wasn't going to be put into the system. I'd seen friends in the system. No. That definitely wasn't for me. 

Living on the streets of LA sucks; and I mean it sucks a big bag of dicks. I had no house, no car, trying to get a job was a pain in the ass. I never was able to keep one for more than a week because of reasons I don't know. I ended in the wrong crowd. I met a few girls one day and they invited me to an abandoned building that a whole bunch of runaways like me lived. only way to make money around there was selling your body or selling drugs. I chose the latter of the two. 

That's how I met Jason. He was in the neighbor hood one day and I asked him if he wanted some drugs. He said no, but asked me where I lived. He seemed nice enough. Not the kind of guy who would drag you into an alley, rape you, and leave you to die. So naturally, I told him the truth. Not all of the truth. I wasn't that stupid. I just told him I had run away after my mother died so I wouldn't have been put in foster care. He said he didn't blame me. 

I thought I could trust Jason. I was wrong. I never thought he'd hurt me. He said he'd protect me and keep me safe. Biggest freaking lie of my entire life. Oh, he started out just fine. He had me move into his appartment with him. Gave me a roof over my head, clothes on my back, and food in my stomach.   
He treated me like a princess for the first few months. He was always gone everyday. I never asked where he went. Figured it was his job or whatever. One day curiosity got the best of me and I decided to follow him. That's when it went south. WAY south.

I don't think he knew I was following him that day. Doesn't really matter now I guess. But what he was... and what he was doing... I still can't talk about it to this day without wanting to curl into a ball and cry. Maybe I can work up the guts to tell you later. Maybe.

But anyways, after I followed him that day, I started being more cautious of him. Tried my hardest never to get in his way or make him angry. Apparently I didn't do well enough one day when he came back from "work". Got in his way or something. He got semi angry at me and dragged me to the bedroom.

What he did to me in there... It was pretty light compared to what he made me do later on.  He only forced me on the bed and used ropes to tie me to the bed frame and a tie to use as a gag to muffle my sobs and screams that begged him to stop. He only laughed at me and said that I needed a lesson to learn how to behave properly and to not get in his way and to be thankfull that he took me in and didn't let the Others get to me first, because they wouldn't be anywhere near as kind as he was to me. I will never forget how he forced himself onto me for that first time. You're probably wondering why I didn't leave him after that.

To be honest I was scared for my life. If I tried to leave... he would either kill me or tie me up again. Neither of which I wanted to happen. That's only the begining of it.

 


End file.
